


Yes

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Implied MPREG COLLEGE age, Implied Mpreg, Implied mating college age, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean, One Shot, implied mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the most Unalpha alpha there is, Short, nerdy and thin. He doesn't actually have people lining up at the door to be with him though that doesn't matter to him anyways. He has his sights on the omega with eyes that shine like stars, the Perfect Dean Winchester, who EVERYONE wants to be with. Problem is growing up with him since preschool, Castiel is sure Dean doesn't know he exists...Plus... Why would the most perfect omega, who can have anyone, want the most imperfect alpha anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Story graphics: 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Life just sort of happens its own way. You can poke it and prod it to go a certain way but you learn the hard way that it will just happen the way it wants. Not minding the way you have to deal with the results, It just lets you suffer through them.

Like the unfortunate life of the most Unalpha, alpha. 

Castiel pushed through the halls holding his book bag close, as he moved almost invisible through the halls. Short, Nerdy, and very thin which was not becoming of a promising Alpha. Man, he felt like given the short end of the stick. 

He paused at his locker, turning the lock till it unlocked, he opened it shoving his unneeded book supplies into it, he heard loud obnoxious laughter which instantly grabbed his attention. It wasn’t hard to spot where it came from, the beautiful and tall Omega Dean Winchester. Laughing loudly with the popular kids, he leaned against a locker farther down the hall. 

Where does castiel begin with the beautiful Dean Winchester? Dean’s beautiful freckled face? The gorgeous forest green eyes? He was literally the perfect description of Tall, Dark and Handsome. Extremely popular and sought after by almost everyone with a pulse. 

Castiel had no chance with him. 

 

 

 

 

Dean didn't fit into any mold, didn't belong to any one group. He was nice and kind to anyone he ever came across, no one ever spoke Ill of dean winchester. Castiel glanced over dean's leather jacket and dark blue jeans that hugged his body perfectly. 

There he was chatting away so casually with the alpha football players, who definitely liked the omega. Castiel could almost feel the radiation of them threatening anyone to try with him. 

Castiel had sat one person behind Dean Winchester every year since preschool and though castiel sat so close. The only ever attempted conversation with dean winchester had been in third grade. 

When he was suppose to pass out Valentine's cards and candies to the class, everyone bought the most expensive candy and cards. Castiel however had hand made each card, even Dean's which he wrote that he 'really really really liked him' in it and wrote the famous ‘Do you like me too? Yes or no?’. 

But of course, instead of a romantic cute story, castiel busted into tears from nerves in front of dean making the entire class laugh at him and in embarrassment he faked a stomach ache, then he ripped it up and tossed it away in the hall trash before going home. 

So of course since then he avoided talking to Dean, and just focused on watching him from afar. Watching dean's eyes light up in conversation, listening to dean's laughter echo through the halls. 

He always had it bad for Dean Winchester.

 

 

 

Today however, he was going to do something about it. Today was castiel's seventeenth birthday and today he was going to be very brave. 

Castiel took a deep breath before slamming his locker shut. He turned and walked with failing bravery as he quickly walked over to Dean. When Castiel came to a stop, the whole party of three jocks and dean turned to look at him. 

This was stupid. Dean didn't even know castiel existed. Would most likely say no anyways. What was castiel doing?! Turn around and go back! Castiel could feel tears starting in his eyes from nerves as the jocks glared at him. He was surprised when he opened his mouth, surprised at his loud and screaming words of panic. 

"DEAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Castiel screamed loudly. The whole hall went quiet as everyone now stared at the scene, Castiel whimpered as the jocks started snickering. Trying to hold back his tears so they wouldn't see him cry. 

Castiel took a step back, turning to leave as a voice among the snickers caused him to stop. The whole room went quiet at one word. 

"Yes." Dean gave a soft smile as everyone looked dumbstruck. Wait. Did dean Winchester the most perfect omega in existence just agree on a date with the most imperfect alpha? "Wanna do it tonight?"

"S-Sure." Castiel swallowed. 

"Pick me up at seven?" Dean stated as castiel nodded idiotically. "Phone please." Dean held out his hand as castiel placed his phone in it. It was dead silent as dean put his number into castiel's phone and sent a text to himself. When dean handed it back he gave castiel a soft smile. "See ya then?" Castiel nodded as he slowly and stiffly turned walking away as they all watched him. 

"Oh." Dean spoke making him turn. "Happy birthday, castiel." Castiel went red as he quickly disappeared down the hall.

Dean winchester knew he existed. 

 

 

 

 

 

He wheezed as he stood outside the house Dean Winchester had texted him to meet at. It looked...real. Not that he expected dean to be cruel and trick him to come to an empty house. This was just so unbelievable. There he was in front of his house, on his old blue bike staring at a nice mobile home. 

Maybe he should just forget this nonsense and go home. It wasn't too late now to back out, I mean showing up on a date with a bike was totally awesome. Said sarcastically obviously. Dean deserved someone with a car and license picking him up. 

Castiel looked towards the second story, biting his lip he stared at the moving figure he couldn't make out from behind the curtains. He let out a sigh, as he turned his bike around ready to leave. 

"You're not going to ditch me are you?" Dean's voice made castiel jump turning to see Dean walking from behind his house.

"N-No." Castiel choked out as Dean slid his hands into his pocket walking over. Glancing up at castiel's nicely ironed shirt and jeans then the bike in his hands. Castiel expected dean to give him a comment about it but dean's eyes moved back to castiels. 

"Good " dean gave a nervous laugh as he looked down at his boots. 

"I-I don't drive. Sorry." Castiel choked out. 

"It's fine." Dean gave a soft smile. "I call the handle bars." Castiel gave an unsure look to if he could hold Dean's weight on the bike. Castiel was scrawny, all legs and not exactly had a macho physique. Unlike dean who was a little more than average muscularity and a good six foot. 

"...or I could peddle." Dean gave him a kind smile as castiel went deep red in embarrassment. 

 

 

 

Castiel sat in the metal basket as Dean peddled them up the hill which Castiel couldn't stop hiding his face with embarrassment, he couldn't believe this was happening. 

"S-sorry you had to peddle." Castiel choked out. 

"It's fine. It's been forever since I've been on a bike. I missed it." Dean stated as he struggled up the last bit. "Where.... a...are we going anyways?"

"I-it's just up this hill." Castiel choked out. Only finding relief when the omega had finally made it up the hill. Their eyes fell onto the old planetarium, it was boarded up now, not that it stopped anyone. Dean's eyes glanced over it. 

"Wow. I haven't been there since we were kids." Dean commented. Castiel couldn't help but remember the handful of field trips the class had taken here. He remembered how excited dean was each time. His eyes lit up at the stars as he would watch the visuals of stars and planets, That’s what began castiel’s crush. Wanting to light up his eyes the same way those stars did.

When dean came to a stop in front of the planetarium, Castiel climbed off before walking up the steps. Dean set the bike in the bushes out of sight before joining him. Castiel pulled out a pair of keys moving to undo the lock. 

"Whoa, you got keys?" Dean asked.

"My dad bought the land years ago for dirt cheap." Castiel commented. "He's hoping to make it operational again."

"That would be so cool." The omega smiled as castiel pushed the doors opened. The two walked into the old structure, covered in dust it looked as though a scene to a old horror movie. The omega gave a chuckle. “All we need now is some mass murder to jump scare us-” 

As if on cue, a loud bang and scurry of a cat, caused the omega and alpha to jump, Dean’s hand slid into the Alpha’s which they both gripped tight. Dean let out a nervous laugh as both their eyes fell to their connected hands. Castiel’s face went red as neither made an effort to let go, and if castiel wasn’t mistaken, Dean’s face was also a little pinkish.

Castiel softly pulled the omega along, walking through the empty halls, reaching main room of the planetarium. Dean glanced around the dark empty room, as he felt castiel’s hands leave his. His eyes pulled away from the room to look at castiel who softly ushered him into a chair, which Dean took without complaint. The dust poofed into the air, when dean jumped down into the seat, which dean waved away. Castiel gave a small chuckled cough fanning the air next to him, as Dean wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Castiel who sat down next to him. Chuckling at the display, before they sat quietly, looking up at the dark ceiling. The Planetarium nonfunctional, Dean wasn’t surprised by the darkness.

 

 

 

“Not to be too ungrateful, but...what are we doing here?” Dean questioned confused.

“...” A small smile appeared on the Alpha’s face as he stood in the almost pitch darkness, moving away from the omega plugging something in the wall. “I wanted to give you the stars…”

Dean’s mouth gaped open as the room filled with light, he let out a small breath and chuckle of disbelief as he looked around the room now obviously filled with Christmas lights. Castiel watched Dean’s face light up as Dean stood in the light looking around happily.

“You...G...Gave me stars.” Dean choked out as tears filled his eyes. “N...No one...has ever done...How…” Dean couldn’t fathom the words as his eyes fell to castiel who looked down blushing with embarrassed. 

“I remember how your eyes lit up here...I remember learning more about your smile then the planets just watching you stare at the stars…I just wanted...I just wanted….to be the cause of your smile one day…” Castiel blushed holding his arm and looking down, he wasn’t surprised when Dean’s boots came into view. He pulled his eyes to look at Dean, as Dean’s eyes glowed in the Christmas lights, Castiel thought there was nothing more unforgettable then his eyes.

 

 

 

….Till Dean pressed his lips against Castiel, who stumbled back into the wall that was no more than a couple inches behind him. The kiss was hard, and Castiel found himself flaying his arms in confusion, till they found the omega’s waist experimentally. Their lips finally found rhythm as Castiel’s lips started moving back against Dean’s. 

Dean held castiel’s face so hard that castiel could feel the shaking the omega held. That when the kiss ended Castiel found his lips still moving in hopes it would continue, but his eyes reopened which he hadn’t realized he closed in the first place. Seeing tears filling the omega’s eyes as he felt hard slap against his face. 

Castiel recoiled, moving to hold his face, but Dean’s hands cupped his face slamming him back into a hard kiss, which castiel unsure of what was going on ignored his sore face to kiss back again.

“How fucking dare you.” Dean breathed against repeated kisses in between his words. “You ignore me for so many fucking years, and pretend I don’t exist…Yet here you are walking back into my life, and making me feel these things I tried to forget about you. Giving me stars? Fuck you.” 

When this all processed, he ripped his face away from Dean in surprise, wait...What?

“W-What? Ignore you? Feelings?” Castiel choked out in surprise as Dean sniffed hesitantly pulling something crumbled in his pocket, handing it to castiel who looked down confused, as he opened the crumbled folded paper. Looking at what was carefully pieced together to it, he blinked in surprise looking down at the Valentine’s he had written Dean all those years ago. 

“...I saw you rip it up.” Dean confessed looking away. “When I finally found all the pieces, I glued them together...I was so happy...because I always liked you too…” Dean gave a sad smile. “...But by the time I put it together, you started to ignore me...I thought I did something...to make you not like me anymore.” 

Castiel’s hands shook as he looked down at the carefully put together little valentine, still smeared with random trash liquids and glue. Castiel’s eyes slid down the confession to the ‘YES OR NO’ at the bottom of the page. 

That moment, all normal functions in his body stopped. What was air? what was breathing? What was anything? Castiel's eyes slid over the now circled answer.

**YES**

Castiel’s eyes shot up to Dean’s as Dean looked so fucking broken, wiping his nose and tears with his sleeve. Softly cupping Dean’s face, Dean looked at him so sadly, tears continuing to fall down his face. Castiel captured his lips once again in the softest and kindest kiss, the omega clinged tightly to the smaller man, holding him as the kissing continued under the fake stars. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Four years later_

 

 

“Hey. Omega. I’m talking to you!” The Alpha snapped, as Dean ignored him walking out from one of his late night college classes, stopping when the Alpha grabbed and pinned him by the jaw. Dean sent a death glare, as the Alpha took a looked at the cutely pinned twenty one year old. The Alpha’s smile faded, as he noticed the mating mark present on the omega’s neck. “ A mated omega all alone so late at night?” 

The Alpha smirked, as one hand slid up under Dean’s shirt, which caused a growl threatening him from the omega. Dean was strong but this man was stronger, gripping dean’s jaw so roughly Dean thought he would snap it in two. 

“Must be my lucky night.” The alpha smirked, as he buried his face into the omega’s neck, taking a deep whiff. He recoiled taking in the scent, which made Dean pale, the Alpha looked disgusted. “Just my luck, a knocked up bitch.”

Dean yelped out while the man yanked Dean’s hair back, the man grew angry, dean tensed knowing how alpha’s feel about claiming mates. Normally pregnancy meant game over. Taking the loss, they normally moved on. This alpha however wasn't going to have it.

“I’ve been wanting you too long, my little omega.” The alpha growled against his throat. “I deserve a night with you since you’ve been nothing but a little fucking cock tease-” The man nipped at Dean’s neck hard causing a loud yelp and struggle from Dean as a fist smacked into the alpha’s face. It didn’t hurt the alpha, who just turned and blinked at the shorter man. Giving Dean the opportunity to get the upper hand instantly beating the shit out of the alpha.

One last hard kick to the face made Dean yank back panting now that the threat was passed out, Dean growled angrily at the man as a hand touching his, snapped him back into reality. Turning he saw his little nerdy alpha standing next to him looking at him so surprised. Their eyes connected, as Castiel’s eyes left his to fall onto Dean’s stomach which made dean know the jig was up.

“Is...what he said true?...Are you pregnant?” Castiel choked out as he placed a shaky hand to Dean’s stomach. Dean said nothing as he looked down at Castiel’s hand before softly digging into his own pocket. Handing Castiel a small folded note, which Castiel took, removing his hand from Dean’s stomach he unfolded the note, he read the most beautiful word on the planet as castiel broke into a mess of tears repeatedly touching and kissing his mate with shaky hands.

**YES**


End file.
